Love The Way You Lie
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: The song fic multi chap. wasn't really working.So anyway here's a songfic to Ariana Grande's remake of Love The Way You Lie.


Love The Way You Lie

Jayden and I were curled up on the couch when the gap sensor went ran off with the others and came up to a niolock that could make people evil.

We morphed and ran after the niolock and we niolock was about to hit me with an evil ray when Jayden jumped in front of me and got hit."Ha ha ha!"The niolock laughed,"Red Ranger get them!""With plesure."Jayden said charging at by one Jayden knocked the others until it was down too me."This should be easy,"Jayden said atacking me with his fire smasher.I demorphed quickly and my skin was burnining like heck."Come,red ranger,I'm drying 's go,"The niolock followed the niolock into the portal.I called mentor and told him what happened.I eventually passed out.

When I came too,I was in a recovery bed with bandages wrapped around my waist.I tried to sit up but the pain was too much."Take it easy,"Ji said to me,"You have several bad burns on you left even 3rd 're gonna have to rest and take it easy for a you might be able to go out into battle if you don't strain yourself so bad."I nodded in understandment.I was confused Jayden loved me right?Suddenly the Ariana Grande vremake of Love The Way You Lie came into my head...

_On the first page _

_Of our story_

_The future _

_Seemed so bright_

When me and Jayden first started dating our future seemed bright,like I found the person I was suposed to be with was like the first page of our love story.

_Then this thing_

_Turned out so evil_

_I don't know why _

_I'm still surprised_

Then that stupid niolock showed up and it turned out so evil.I don't know why I'm still surprised by it.

_Even angels_

_Have thier wicked schemes_

_And you take that_

_To new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

That niolock had an evil scheme that involved Jayden,but then again,even angels had thier evil schemes niolock took that to new Jayden will always be my hero,even though he's lost his mind.

_Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn_

_But that alright _

_Because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I loved the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhhh_

_I love the way you lie_

He just stood there and watch me burn when he hit me with his fire I liked the way it stood there and heard me that was alright because I loved the way he was lying to to himself in his face,Suddenly the gap sensor went off and I got out of bed.I ran out the door as fast as I could and found Jayden and the niolock destorying the city."Come alone I see,"Jayden was in a new outfit,a black t-shirt and pants and combat boots with a black robe thing with the high coller(you know like the evil queens wear in fairytales).His hair was messed up in a bad boy way and he was wearing...eyeliner?"One on one,this will be so simple,"I shot just chuckled and said,"I like you perservince."We then charged at each I started to sing the song...

_Now there's gravel_

_In our voices_

_Glass is shattered _

_From the fight_

_In this tug or war_

_You'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

From the way we were talking,you would think there was gravel in our we fought on,glass shattered behin me from our fight.I could tell in his eyes he was trying to fight the evil was a tug of war game and the evil side was always winning even when the good side was right.

_Cause you fed me fables_

_From your hand_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

He fed me fables of lies from his hands in his evil this battle,which I think it's sick,but it keeps me satisfied.

_Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhhh_

_I love the way you lie_

Jayden hit me with his fire smasher again and cause my right side to get burns on it and for me to stood there and watched me burn,trying to fight the evil side to bring out his good side I still liked the way it watch me cry,but I love the way he lied to I knew he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

_So maybe _

_I'm a masochist _**(SOMEONE WHO PLESURES GETTING PUNISHED)**

_I try to run_

_But I don't want to leave_

_Til' these walls are going up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

I couldn't run,but I couldn't leave 's like I wanted to walls I had up were going up in smoke with our bad Jayden did the unexpected,he charged towards the niolock."Your back,"I whimpered to myself.

_Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn _

_But that's alright_

_Because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh_

_I love the way you lie._

As I finished the song,I blacked out.

When I came too,I was back in the recovery was treating my burns.I moaned and he said,"Stay still."He finished treating my burns."Need anything?"he asked.I shock my head.I was fine besides the pain skyrocketing through my body."Are you sure,Ji said you had so pretty bad 're gonna be out for awhile,like a nine month while,"Jayden said."For the burns to heal?""No,the burns will take 6 months to heal,the rest of that time is for something interesting Ji found in your that could only mean one thing,"Jayden said."What?"I asked."Your pregnant and have been for a month now,"Jayden said grining like an idiot."For real?"I asked he just nodded his head still grinning.I sat there in th aw of the moment until I asked,"I'm guessing these burns aren't helping are they?"Jayden just looked down."Em,I'm so sorry about those.I should've known better,"Jayden said,"It's all my fault."I stroked Jayden's cheeck."Jayden,I almost sliced your arm clean off,I think were even,"I said remarking about the stitches in Jayden's shoulder from were I cut his arm with my spin sword."Yeah,but you've got third degree burns on your waist and your pregnant,that's twice as worst than stiches,"Jayden said.I just nodded my head in agreement so we could get the conversation over stayed in the recovery room with me all the time he could.

9 MONTHS LATER...

I was holding our new daughter Lily Claire surprised me 3 months with us moving in the same room had been aranged and Lily had her own little stood behind me looking at our just watched it's been the best time of our lifes ever since!


End file.
